1. Field
The present invention relates to television displays, and more specifically to the picture-in-picture feature of a television display.
2. Background
Picture-in-picture (PIP) has become a very popular feature for television sets sold over the past several years. The PIP feature allows a television screen to display a main channel of interest received by the television receiver as a main picture and also display a smaller overlay-version of a different channel as a PIP picture. In this way a person watching the television can monitor an alternate source in the PIP window while watching content of the main channel on the remainder of the television screen. The PIP window may display any signal capable of being displayed on the television, including other television channels from a second tuner or TV signals from another source such as a VCR, a video camera or the like.
The PIP window may also be used to display a video signal while the primary window is displaying other information such as an on-screen guide showing the channel and schedule information of the various channels received by the television, e.g. an electronic program guide (EPG). When the on-screen guide is in the primary window, the PIP window may either display a channel of interest or the channel that is highlighted on the guide, depending on how the television is set up.